The Innocence of an Angel
by ladybug888
Summary: Izaya is people watching on a roof when he finds he isn't alone. She's a lab experiment that has escaped, but doesn't understand the world around her, all Izaya sees is an innocent creature he can bend to his will. Will her innocence and naturally loving nature prove to be too much for the informant to handle or will he use her to his liking? Izaya x OC ! *being rewritten*
1. Wings

It was like any other day for Orihara Izaya when he went people-watching in Ikebukuro. He stood on a roof top with his binoculars pressed to his eyes as he watched his beloved humans carry out their daily lives. He figured he was totally alone up on that roof as he smiled and watched his toys from afar. The sound of something frightening the pigeons away caused him to look across the roof for the first time in hours.

Izaya at first thought he had finally lost his mind – what was left of it anyway – when he saw her. His next thoughts were that perhaps an angel had fallen for him or worse come to take him away for the evils he was doing and planning on doing. She had dish water blonde hair and fair, but dirty skin. Her eyes were closed as she huddled in the corner. Izaya wondered if she was a dummy or a manikin as he looked at how still she was. Then again he couldn't tell if she was breathing from the way those wings were wrapped around her.

The sound of gravel crunching under his boots as he walked towards her caused the eyes Izaya had yet to see open to shine their cobalt blue at him. He looked down at her as she blinked up at him and then suddenly she hopped to her feet. The wings were definitely hers Izaya now realized as she looked at him. She was wearing a tattered looking hospital gown.

"Well aren't you a strange sight to see." Izaya said to her and she blinked at him, "What are you anyway?"

"I am me." She said placing a hand on her chest as if to emphasis that, "You are you, yes?"

Izaya glanced down at her hand that was now patting his chest. There were numbers that seemed to be tattooed into her skin. Izaya grabbed her wrist and lifted her arm to look at these numbers. 7890.

"What do these numbers mean?" Izaya asked her and she blinked at the numbers.

"7890 is what the mean people call me." She said looking around fearfully as if talking about them will make them appear. Izaya threw the angel ideas out of his mind with that and now thought about her being a lab experiment that happened to escape.

"That's what they named you." It was more of a statement than a question but she nodded anyway, "How uncreative of them." He said suddenly thinking of a name for her, "How does the name Sora Tenshi sound to you?"

"Are you naming me?" she asked him as she suddenly brought her face close to his. Any normal human would've been uncomfortable with the closeness but Izaya wasn't bothered at all.

"Well it's a lot better than 7890 don't you think?" he said as he thought about the ways he could use his new toy to his advantage.

"It sounds pretty." She said smiling at him and closing her eyes.

"Tell me Tenshi-Chan," He said to her and she blinked at him, "how did you get up here?"

"I flew." She said without missing a beat.

* * *

**Ladybug's Ramble: **I've been working on this one for a while, and I finally got the first few chapters done and thought, 'what the heck," so here it is. Tell me if you like it... Ladybug out~!


	2. White as Her Wings

She seemed to be comfortable with her wings pressed tightly to her back as Izaya's fur rimmed jacket hid them from view. The only place Izaya could think of to take her was Kishitani Shinra's apartment. Tenshi didn't mind Izaya watching her so closely as if she were the most interesting thing he had ever seen. It was probably because she _was _the most interesting thing he had ever seen besides Celty.

Izaya knocked on Shinra's door and Celty answered with her yellow cat eared helmet on. She typed something quickly and stuck her PDA in Izaya's face.

[What do you want?] She asked him and he smiled.

"I've made a friend and I want Shinra to meet her." Izaya said nodding towards the girl who was playing with the hood of his jacket.

[He's not here right now.] Celty informed him.

"Well we can just wait for him inside right Tenshi-Chan?" Izaya said grabbing the girl's wrist and slipping past Celty. She shook her head and closed the door wishing Izaya wasn't so persistent.

[So who is she?] Celty asked Izaya once she came in and found them sitting on her sofa. Izaya snatched the PDA out of her hands and typed something to her.

[I think she's an escaped lab experiment. Sorry for stealing your PDA for a moment but I don't know if I should say what I think in front of her.] Celty took her PDA back and wrote something after reading his message.

[Why do you think that?] She asked him and he smiled.

"Tenshi-Chan can I have my jacket back please?" Izaya asked her and she slipped it off spreading her wings. Celty nearly dropped her PDA at the sight and then started to type to him.

[I think you may be right about her! Do you think she could be an alien?]

"I'm not an alien…I think." Tenshi said as she read over Izaya's shoulder.

"Do you know what an alien is Tenshi-Chan?" Izaya asked her and she shook her head, "They're people from outer space."

"Well I've never been to outer space so I don't think I am an alien." She said to them and smiled at Celty.

"She seems pretty harmless to me." Izaya said to Celty, "So even if she was an alien I wouldn't worry about her."

"Honey I'm home~!" Shinra called as he walked into the room and then Tenshi saw him.

"You brought me to the mean people!" she cried and then ran towards the sliding glass doors that led outside and smacked into it. She slid down the glass and curled into a ball on the floor and sobbed.

"Does… she have… wings?" Shinra asked staring at her.

[Yes, uh, I think she's afraid of you?] Celty wrote as Izaya walked over to the sobbing girl on the floor.

"Hey, I promise Shinra-kun isn't going to hurt you." Izaya said and she flinched away from him, "Why do you think he's one of the mean people."

"He dresses like the mean people." She whimpered as she pulled her knees to her chest.

"Shinra-san, take off your lab coat." Izaya told him and he slid it off and Izaya turned back to Tenshi, "now look he's not one of the mean people."

She peeked over at him and Izaya tried not to laugh. Looked back at Izaya and wiped at her eyes.

"Are you sure…?" she asked shyly.

"Of course, Shinra-kun wouldn't hurt anyone." He told her gently.

"What did I run into?" she asked tapping the glass.

"It's called glass." Izaya told her.

[It will bite you.] Celty wrote and Tenshi scrambled away from the glass, [I'm sorry I meant it won't!]

"Tenshi-chan, this is Shinra-kun." Izaya said pulling her to her feet and pushing her towards Shinra, "Shinra-kun this is Sora Tenshi."

"Hi." She said softly and waved.

"How did you get wings on your back?" Shinra asked her.

"I've always had them." She said with a smile.

"Where'd you find her?" he asked Izaya.

"The roof of some building." He said with a shrug.

"Um, you're not one of the mean people right?" she asked and Shinra nodded, "then why do you dress and smell like them?"

"I'm a doctor; I guess they kind of were too but…" Shinra shrugged, "Would it be okay if I got a blood sample from you?"

"How?" she asked taking a step back and bumping into Izaya.

"With a needle in your arm, it'll hurt but only for a second." He said and she spun around and hid behind Izaya. He could feel her shaking as she clung to the back of his jacket.

"I think that's a no." Izaya said and she nodded as she looked over his shoulder, "Well I'll be right back," he said shrugging off his jacket so he could get away, "I have to talk to Shinra-kun."

Izaya and Shinra went into the room where he usually took patients.

"So, what should I do about her?" he asked and Shinra laughed, "Would take her?"

"You found her, you keep her." Shinra said to him, "You'll need to feed her, wash her, since she looks kind of looks like she hasn't bathed in a while, and feed her."

"How are you so good at hiding Celty-chan's headlessness?" he asked him.

"We don't invite people over." He said simply, "Her wings are easier to hide."

"How?" he asked with a sigh.

* * *

"Don't worry there's no one here but us." Izaya said as she nervously walked into his loft. She still looked around like something or someone was going to jump out at her but she stopped after awhile and Izaya spent the time just watching her. He wondered what would happen if something did jump out at her, but didn't ask her either.

"This is where you stay." She said cocking her head to the side as she looked around the room out of curiosity rather than fear now.

"It's where you'll stay for the time being as well." He said to her, "but right now you need a bath."

"What's a bath?" she asked and he chuckled a little.

"You know, when you wash yourself, or shower." He said and she shuddered.

"A shower is what the mean people call using a hose and spraying us with cold water and stuff that burns our eyes." She said shuddering again, "I don't want to take a bath."

"Who is this 'us'?" he asked her and she blinked at him.

"The other people the mean people keep in cages." She said softly.

"Do any of them have wings like you?" he asked her.

"No, but some of them have fur and claws and sharp teeth." She said and she looked at the floor as if she was reliving a memory from before, "they killed the one with the teeth because he bit one of them."

"You saw them kill him." He asked as tears welled up in her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

"He was in the cage next to mine." She said wrapping her arms around herself, "I saw it all."

"Well, you still need a bath." He told her and she shook her head, "a bath isn't bad like a shower."

"Okay…" she said and then looked at the ground.

"I'll show you where the bath room is." He said and then took her by the hand and led her there, "I'll leave you to it then."

"To what?" she asked as he handed her a bag with shampoo, conditioner, body wash some cheap clothes, and other things he had gotten on the way home.

"You don't know how to wash yourself." He said with a sigh.

"No…" she answered even though he didn't ask and put her head down.

"I guess I'll help you then." He said walking over and turning on the water and making sure it wasn't too hot. Izaya felt as if he had made a mistake by helping her, but he figured he could always turn her in if she proved too much for him to handle. "Take off that hospital gown." She did as he told her and he couldn't help but stare at the huge scar that stretched from her belly button to her chest. "What happened there?"

"They put a needle in my arm and I went to sleep and when I woke up this was there." She said touching it.

"Did it hurt?" he asked and she nodded, "get in the tub." Once again she did as he told her. He got on his knees and rolled up his sleeves and grabbed a cup on the edge of the tub and scooped some water. "Close your eyes." He poured the water over her head and repeated the action a few more times. Dirt seemed to pour from her and as he poured water over her he realized he would need to change the water soon. He drained the tub of water with her still in it and then put shampoo in her hair as it filled up. She leaned into his hand as he scrubbed the dirt from her hair. It turned out that her hair was just as white as her wings. Izaya changed the water twice before her bath was over.

"I feel better." She hummed happily.

"Uh, you do know how to dress yourself, right?" he asked and she nodded as he threw her a towel, "Okay, uh you know how to use a toilet too right?"

"Yes, I know what those are; I lived in a cage not a hole in the ground." She said and he laughed. He wondered just how smart she was. He left her to put her clean clothes on and dry herself.

"Izaya-san!" she called and poked her head out of the bathroom door, "this shirt doesn't have wing holes!"

"I'll fix it when you get out here." He said walking over to the sectional where he threw his jacket and getting his flick blade.

She came out of the bathroom and Izaya smiled. She looked like a completely normal human other than she was walking with freakishly perfect posture. Her hair came to her shoulders and was straight and fine. She spun around so he could cut a hole in her shirt and water from her hair flipped onto his face. He wiped his face with his sleeve and then fixed her shirt.

"Thank you." She sang and then stepped forward before spinning around again. She just danced around the room and Izaya couldn't help but find her entertaining.

"Giving you a bath wore me out, I'm going to bed." He said to her with a yawn, "I'll make you a pallet on the floor so you can sleep."

* * *

**Ladybug's Ramble:** I feel horrible today. I have a really bad head cold, and because I'm so out of it I posted this before I edited it on here. So I'm fixing it now. It'd be nice if someone other than Bree would review (Not that I don't love when you review Bree! I just want more reviews) and reviews do make me write more chapters~! So alert, fave, and all that jazz... Ladybug out~!


	3. Izayasan can I?

Izaya felt something warm next to him as he started to wake up. He opened his eyes and found the winged girl curled up against his side. One wing was across both of them and the other was hanging off of the side of his bed. He reached over and grabbed a pillow and as he started to slide out from under her wing he put the pillow under it. With a shake of his head he crawled to the end of his bed and put his feet on the floor.

"Shower…" he mumbled to himself and headed to the bathroom. He replayed the events of the previous day over in his head. Tenshi was far different than anything or woman he had brought home with him. He wondered what he could use her for. She was obviously only sixteen or seventeen years old so perhaps he could use her to get Shizuo to be charged as a pedophile.

"_Nah, I don't want to get the poor thing killed, and with Shizu-chan's strength he'd probably break her if he touched her."_ He thought as he washed the sleep from his eyes.

When he was done with his shower he turned off the water and heard whimpering. He dried himself lazily as he listened to the sound of her having a nightmare before walking into his room to put on clothes. He paused when he saw her clinging to his pillow like it was a lifeline. In a way, he guessed, he _was_ sort of like a life line to the small teenager. If he hadn't taken her in would she be back in a cage by now? Izaya didn't know, and he didn't care really.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Tenshi asked Izaya as she skipped down the Shinjuku streets next to him.

"I'm going to get you some more clothes." He said to her and she smiled happily. He had decided it would be a good idea since she was probably going to be staying with him for… a while.

"Will these have holes for my –"

"Shh!" Izaya hissed at her and she jumped in surprise, "Don't talk about your wings in public."

"Oh…" she said whispering back to him, "… I didn't know I wasn't supposed to."

"Only talk about them with me, Shinra-san, and Celty-san, but not when other people are around, okay." Izaya said in a more gentle voice and she nodded with a smile.

"Can I get a pretty hooded jacket like yours?" she asked batting her big blues eyes at him as she pulled said jacket tighter around her shoulders. Izaya tried not to smile at her adorable ways and shrugged.

"We'll see." He said leading her to the department store.

Her first complaint was that they didn't make clothes for wings, but he insisted that she need clothes that made her look like everyone that didn't have wings. She looked normal in everything she wore and Izaya noticed she had an inhumanly perfect body. None of the clothes she and he picked needed alterations. He got her tank tops that let her wings come out rather than having to cut out holes in more clothes. He looked around for a while before he found a jacket similar to his, but it was in a powder blue color with snowy white fur trim. Nevertheless Tenshi seemed to love it.

"Izaya-san… um… can I please have this?" she asked like she was afraid he would yell at her for asking. She held up a stuffed teddy bear that was the same blue as the jacket she refused to take off.

"Sure." He said shrugging as best he could with all the clothes in his arms.

"Yay~!" she said hugging it to her chest.

She acted so much like a child Izaya wondered if she had ever had a childhood. He hadn't had much of one since he had become his parents' live in babysitter when the twins were born. It was probably why he acted like one at times as an adult, but she was different. While he had been a mischievous child she was sweet and innocent, like many girls he had picked on in elementary school.

Tenshi began to venture off a little into the store on her own as Izaya went up to pay for the clothes. Anyone other than the infamous info broker would've died upon seeing the outrageous amount of money that he paid for the clothes. He sighed at the sight of all those bags of clothes and turned to tell Tenshi to help him, but she wasn't there.

"Um, I'll be right back." Izaya said to the sales clerk. He looked around the store for Tenshi and realized she wasn't there. He went out the door and looked across the street to see her in the window of a pet store. "Tenshi-san…"

"Izaya-san look!" she said holding up a calico kitten with tabby stripes.

"I am not buying you a cat." He said and she immediately pouted and looked like she was going to cry.

"Okay…" she said softly and then looked up at him, "… will you at least hold her though?"

"_Why does she have to make that face?"_ he whined mentally.

* * *

Namie grumbled as she walked up to the department store Izaya had called her to on her day off. He stood by the counter piled with bags as a girl she's never seen before stood next to him holding bags from the pet store across the street and a teddy bear. Izaya looked slightly annoyed, but when he noticed Namie he put up his mask as usual. She looked back and forth between him and the joyful girl before cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Just pick up some bags and I'll explain when we get to my loft." He said grabbing some bags. The happy teenage girl smiled at Namie who stared at her coldly. She seemed to faultier for a moment before cocking her head quizzically at Namie.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked her. This girl's voice sounded like that of a child's in Namie's ears. She looked like a beauty queen, but had the intellect of a child. Namie softened her expression slightly towards her as the doe-eyed girl and even smiled a little.

"No." she said before taking the bags that were left, "I drove my car so we can just take these to the car park down the street and not walk all the way back to your loft."

"Great." Izaya said actually feeling a little happier about that.

The walk to Namie's car was a quick and quiet one although the girl hummed and skipped all the way there. After opening the trunk and putting in all of the bags they got in the car. Izaya had to show the girl how to put on a seat belt and then he got in the passenger seat. Namie could tell Izaya tired even though the girl wasn't in the least.

"Izaya-san?" the girl asked happily.

"Yes, Tenshi-chan?" he said looking over his shoulder at the girl.

"I…" she got quiet for a moment as if she was afraid to tell him what she had started out to, "… I'm hungry."

"Ugh," he said smacking his hand to his forehead and running his hand over his face in exasperation, "I forgot to feed you today."

"How could you forget to feed her?" Namie asked accusingly.

"I was in a hurry this morning." Izaya said nonchalantly shrugging.

"When was the last time she ate?" she asked him.

"How am I supposed to know I just met her yesterday evening?" He said rolling his eyes.

"When was the last time you ate?" Namie asked her and she looked down at the teddy bear in her lap.

"The day before I met Izaya-san." She said softly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hungry until now?" Izaya asked her shifted nervously.

"I thought you'd be mad like the mean people." She said and Izaya sighed as Namie gave him a confused glance.

"I'm not like the mean people, you can tell me these things, okay?" he said and she looked up and nodded.

"Are you going to tell… um…?" she blinked at Namie.

"You can call me Namie."

"Are you going to tell Namie-san about my…?" she let her question drop off and Izaya smiled.

"Yes I'm going to tell her about your secret, and you can talk to her about it too." He said talking to her as if he were addressing a child.

"Okay." She said smiling happily.

* * *

Izaya smirked at Namie's shocked expression as Tenshi sat on his sofa with her wings unfurled as she ate rice and chicken like it was the last thing she would ever eat again. She was watching a children's show Izaya had turned the TV to like it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. The girl was the oddest thing she had ever seen, even odder than the Dullahan's head she had given to Izaya. She was so innocent and yet she collected information from the things around her easily.

"Tomorrow I have to go pick up her cat at the vet's, do you mind watching her for me?" Izaya asked with no intention of letting Namie say no since she would have to be there anyway.

"I wonder what I would find if gave her a vivisection…" Namie mumbled not hearing a word Izaya had said.

"You will do no such thing." Izaya said sternly to her, "She's my little pet and I don't want her any more traumatized than she already is."

"Fine, but it's not like she would be alive afterwards." She said folding her arms across her chest.

"Someone already cut her open; there's a huge scar from her naval to her chest." He said and Namie blinked at him.

"Can I examine her?" she asked him.

"If she'll let you, she wouldn't let Shinra-san; she was terrified of him because of his lab coat." He said with a shrug.

"Then I won't wear mine tomorrow." She said to him as she watched Tenshi.

"Okay, you can ask her if you can examine her after she finishes her dinner." Izaya said to her.

* * *

Namie looked at where her wings connected to her back and how her muscles and bones were different because of her wings. She had a longer body for her huge lungs and heart, or at least that's what Namie guessed since she couldn't cut her open. She had naturally snow white hair, but it was probably from the other race she was mixed with. It was hard to tell from looking at her eyes, but she wasn't completely Japanese. After Namie looked her over Tenshi put her clothes back on and left the bathroom.

"I don't like Namie-san when she does that." She whispered as she hid behind Izaya.

"She's not always like that, she was just curious about you." He said chucking at her.

"When will I get Bibi (bee-bee)?" she asked him randomly.

"Tomorrow at noon." He said and she smiled happily.

"Do you think she'll like being out of her cage too?" she asked Izaya and he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

* * *

**Ladybug's Ramble: **So... Is anyone remotely interested in this story? I think it was because of my crappy summary from b4. I fixed it. I hope more people read it since I did that... hmm... I made her cat after mine and the name is the same only Bibi is a nickname for my cat and her real name is Baby Kitten. She's a year old and still acts like she's a two pound fur ball when she's now ten or fifteen pounds (N-not joking! Haha!) of fluff. Does Izaya seem a little OCC? Maybe it's because I'm dead tired and decided to start writing... That usually results in weirdness on my part... heh, please REVIEW! or alert, and favorites are always nice. I like seeing that people are still into my story when I look at my e-mail and see tons of stuff from FF. Anyway enough with my rambling butt, Ladybug out~!


	4. Her first

Izaya typed away on his computer while Tenshi watched TV again. She was learning things from it so Izaya limited her to watching only children's shows and educational shows. Tenshi was infatuated with the TV since she had never seen anything like it, so Izaya worked while she was quiet and distracted. Her cat, however, was distracting him.

Bibi climbed up his pants leg and onto his lap. Izaya glanced down and scowled at the furry little calico as she looked up with eyes as big and innocent as Tenshi's. He didn't know what it was, but Tenshi seemed to melt his cold black heart. The kitten had a little of the same effect, but he could resist her when he was angry or busy.

"Go play with Tenshi-chan." Izaya said setting the kitten back on the ground, but it climbed up his leg again. He sighed and ignored her as she curled up in a ball on his lap.

"AHHH! IZAYA-SAN!" Izaya jumped and Tenshi's cat jumped off his lap and ran towards the bathroom where Tenshi had gone while he wasn't paying attention. He ran over to the bathroom door.

"Tenshi-chan, what's wrong?" he asked as he heard her crying.

"I think I'm dying!" she sobbed and he opened the door.

"Why are you dying?" he asked as she sat on the toilet.

"I-I'm bleeding." She said and he stared at her.

"Where are you bleeding?" he asked her.

"From my girl parts." She said and her voice cracked.

"You're not dying." He said and she blinked up at him.

"I'm not?" she said blinking the tears out of her eyes.

"No," he said rubbing his temples in frustration, "You just started your period."

"What's that?" she asked blinking up at him.

"Uh…" he stared at her a moment, "… I'll be right back."

Izaya found his phone and called Namie. She had left to get him sushi about an hour ago. He made her go all the way to Russia Sushi in Ikebukuro. Her phone rang twice before she picked up with a sour; _"What?"_

"Hey, could you pick up some pads for Tenshi-chan on your way home?" he asked and got silence from the other end.

"_She's been living with you for two months, is this the first time she's done this?"_ Namie asked him.

"Yeah…" he said and she sighed.

"_She has put on some weight and is considerably healthy now so I guess her body is letting the natural flow of things happen."_ She said and Izaya sighed.

"Yeah I figured that, but will you get her the pads?" he asked and Namie sighed.

"_Why wouldn't I?"_ she said and he rolled his eyes even though she couldn't see it.

"Well hurry up she's freaking out because she doesn't understand and I need someone female to explain!" he said to her and she snorted.

"_Well, you better have someone else do it because I'm not giving her 'the talk', bye."_ She said hanging up on him. Izaya stared at the phone in horror.

"Who can I ask to do this…" he said and then it hit him. He quickly dialed a number and listened as the phone rang.

"_Hello, who is this?"_ the voice on the other end asked.

"Um, hi mom." Izaya said with a nervous laugh, "I know I haven't called in… a few years, but I kind of need your help."

"_Oh my god! Iza-chan are you alright?"_ she asked with fear and worry in her voice.

"I'm fine mom." He said with a sigh, "my, uh…" he thought up a story rather quickly and on the spot, "… I kind of took this kid in off the streets and she… she started her period for the first time and my secretary went after pads, but she won't give her the talk and I don't know what to do!"

_"Iza-chan calm down."_ She said since he had slowly raised his voice as he spoke. She could tell her son was confused and nervous. _"How old is she?"_

"Uh…" Izaya fumbled for words, "… she's about sixteen or seventeen, but she acts like a little kid."

_"…"_ his mother was silent on the other end for a moment,_ "… Okay, can I talk to her then?"_

_"Sure."_ He said walking back to the bathroom where he found Tenshi holding her cat and sniffling, _"Tenshi-chan, my mother needs to tell you some things okay."_

_"Okay…"_ she said softly as Izaya turned the phone of speaker so they could both hear what his mom was saying. He set the phone on the sink as he sat on the edge of the bath tub.

"Okay mom talk." He said to her.

_"What's her name?"_ she asked him.

"My name is Sora Tenshi." Tenshi said softly.

_"Oh, well hello Tenshi-chan,"_ She said and Izaya smiled a little, _"Now I heard your having your first period?"_

"Yeah, that's what Izaya-san called it." Tenshi said speaking up a little.

_"Well when a lady has her first period it means that she is now a woman and no longer a girl."_ She told her and Tenshi nodded, _"It also means that you can have babies, but that can only happen if a boy touches your –"_

"Mom." Izaya said in a warning tone.

_"Well she has to know Iza-chan."_ She said to him.

"Iza-chan…" Tenshi giggled at the nickname.

"Okay, but she calls them girl parts and boy parts so don't use the actual words like you did for my sisters." He said and his mother chuckled.

_"Alright, Tenshi-chan?"_ she said getting her attention again.

"Yes?" she said blinking at the phone.

_"Now that you're a woman you can have babies, but you don't want that, so don't let a boy touch his boy part to your girl part okay?"_ she said and Izaya sighed in relief of having that much over. Namie came in at that time and left Izaya's sushi and Tenshi's rice and chicken on the counter and went into the bathroom.

"Okay, bye mom, yeah, I love you too." He said rolling his eyes.

"You had your mom give her 'the talk'?" Namie said staring at him as she held the box of pads.

"Yeah, so." He said with a shrug, "Oh and you're showing her how to put that on, because I don't know how they work!"

"Izaya-san." She shook her head as he rushed past her.

* * *

"Iza-chan I have a question?" Tenshi said using his mother's nickname for him.

"What is it?" he asked her as her kitten hopped from his lap to his desk.

"Um, why would a girl and boy touch their parts together?" Izaya stared at the innocent angelic teenager for a moment in shock. He wished he hadn't let Namie go home early for a change, so he was left with answering the question.

"Well… you see when two people love each other very much, they decide to show each other how much they love each other by… touching their parts together." Izaya felt a blush run over his ears from talking about this to her, "and sometimes when that happens a baby is made."

"It doesn't happen every time?" she said and he shook his head, "have you ever loved someone that much?"

"…" Izaya gapped at her. Sure, he'd done the dirty deed before, but he did it for pleasure and not love. "You're not supposed to ask people things like that." He scolded her, but he didn't want to, "I'll explain more about that kind of thing when you learn more about the world."

"Okay… I'm sorry if I upset you Iza- I mean Izaya-san." She said picking up her cat.

"You can still call me Iza-chan if you want." He said and she smiled happily.

"Okay." She said walking over to his sofa and watching TV again. She had her wings out since it was after hours when he usually got company or clients. Izaya watched the winged girl with mild curiosity. He wondered just how much information she could process in a day. The info broker formed a little plain in his mind and followed through with it in the following weeks.

He began teaching her math, just the basics which understood pretty quickly. She was already an amazing reader, but she didn't always comprehend what she was reading. She had fairly good writing skills, but her math was what surprised him. She learned it quicker than he had in high school and he taught her everything he knew in math.

Tenshi was smarter than he ever imagined, she just didn't have the socialization with people. He decided to teach her more about people and as she learned the more she understood things. Izaya didn't notice her understanding right away though.

* * *

**Ladybug's Ramble: **Awwww~! She's all grown up now! I remember my first period, I had been at my dad's house for two hour visit (parents are divorced) and I freaked out 'cause I didn't want to tell him. So I didn't say anything until I got home to my mom... Sorry for telling that story. *giggles* I want to introduce her to Shizuo, but I'm not sure how... I think it's going to happen at Shinra's... I'm just not sure whether Izaya should be there or not. Hmm... what do you people think? Review, favorite, and alert please~! Ladybug out~!


	5. I'm So Sorry

Ladybug's Ramble: Yeah… I know some of you are probably reading this and are like "WTF? This isn't an update." I'm super sorry guys. I've got some bad news, good news and better news. I'm going to start with the good news.

I have a new account on here! The bad news is I've lost every story I wrote on this account. No I am not joking! The better news is I'm going to (maybe?) rewrite these stories I have on here, but they're going to be on my new account. I'm now under the name The Darkness That Follows You. If you're still interested in reading what I've written please go there and put me on your alerts. I'll take the stories down from here when I start to repost them. Also don't review to this, if you have something you'd like to say or ask please PM me on my new account. Ladybug out~!


End file.
